mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Outworld
Outworld is a planet in the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. About Outworld Outworld's known history goes back millions of years and points at Dragon King, as its first ruler, at least known. Though he would eventually be supplanted by Shao Kahn, they both shared the same visions of expanding Outworld by taking other planets by force. Unwittingly, both were being controlled by the echoes of the One Being. Outworld is an empire that stretches out over numerous planets which have been magically annexed and is in the state of communism/socialism. Despite the despotism both emperors have displayed, Outworld is also in a constant state of turmoil, more so under Shao Kahn than it was under Onaga. Outworld is a large planet of varying landscapes and deserts. Outworld's primary landscapes appear to consist of barren, purple wastelands, pools of lava, deadly forests with scary-ass faces, and high, mysterious mountain peaks. Small villages and cities are scattered throughout the landscape, and like Edenia, the planet teems with magic. Beyond the imperial palace, the great temple of the Dragon King and the city of Lei Chen and Gand, no real metropolises have been seen in the major series. Outworld also houses a brewery, specialising in creating "Outworld Wine", popularly drank by drunk master Bo' Rai Cho. It's often rumoured amongst many Outworld people that Earth's Chinese rice wine puts Outworld Wine to shame. Folks also ride the Dragonfly, said to be the fastest form of transportation across the vast expanses of Outworld, aside from sorcery and actual dragons. There are many of these flying transports, each with its own set of destinations. Native Species Due to Outworld's composite structure, not all races found on Outworld are truly native to it, but some have been there for so long they have virtually become natives. Originally native *Cryomancers. Though now nearly extinct, they used to be a race that lived in Outworld long ago. They resemble very pale humans and have a natural affinity with ice. A few scattered descendants of this race live on Earth (such as the ninjas Sub-Zero, Noob Sailbot and Frost). It is unclear why their race died out. *Outworlders. Like most inhabitants of the planets of Mortal Kombat, Outworlders - also known as Aliens, look like humans, but they seem to have a greater talent for magic and longer life expectancy. Most Outworlders seen so far resemble East Asian people of Earth. Though they dislike their rulers, each of them have their own schemes to attain more power and influence. They most known Outworlders include Li Mei, Bo' Rai Cho, Jabba Takadashi, Lobs Takadashi, Kameel Doran, Reiko, and Shao Kahn. *Shokans. Described as "half-humans, half-dragons" are a four-armed humanoid race possessed of towering stature and powerful builds. They are organised in terms of a clan-based monarchy. They are fierce warriors and hate the Centaurs. Goro, Sheeva, and Kintaro are all Shokans that appear within the series. The hostility between the Shokan and the Centaurs is exemplified in Motaro's Armageddon ending, where the Shokan place a curse on the entire Centaur race, removing their hind legs and turning them into minotaurs. Non-native *Centaurs. Though largely resembling the mythical Earth creature of the same name, this race is far more vicious, possessing scorpion-like tails and demon horns. They are renowned hunters and powerful warriors. Centaurs have been violently feuding with the Shokan for ages, and the two races compete for the favour of Shao Kahn. Although the emperor seems to encourage this animosity to an extent, forcing Centaurs and Shokans to fight each other for the right to enter his service, he does not allow it to escalate into open warfare that could threaten the already tenuous stability of his planet. *Vampires have been a part of Outworld since their planet was merged by Shao Kahn. They possess the ability to travel in between planets and are excellent record-keepers. Contrary to other fictional vampires, they can move by daylight in most planets, but are highly allergic to Earth's sun. The planet Venerus, from which the vampires originate, was took away from Outworld by Nitara in Deadly Alliance but not for too long. *Saurians are a virtually hideous, reptilian race that was once governed by a matriarchy on the planet of Zaterra following their displacement from Earth due to the war between Raiden and Shinnok. Despite their ability to blend into their surroundings and resulting talent as hunters, spies and such, they are branded as untrustworthy slaves. *Tarkatans, also known as Mutants or Outworld Demons, are a nomadic, humanoid race feared for their barbarous nature and extreme bouts of rage. Tarkatans are a mutant crossbreed of Never Never Land demons and Outworlders. They possess retractable metal blades in their forearms, and their mouths are lined with razor-sharp shark-like teeth. They are notorious cannibals and exhibit animalistic behaviour, with the men observed flying into a murderous rage at the scent of a competing male. Though their demonic ancestors originated from the Never Land, the Tarkatans have long resided in the wastelands of Outworld. However, a lot of them have been extinct as of today after they betrayed their Emperor Shao Kahn. *Rodians. Originally from the planet of Rodia, they became inhabitants of Outworld after losing 10 consecutive WWE tournaments against Shao Kahn's minions. Biologically nothing similar to other humanoids, Rodians are rumoured to be descended from the demons themselves, explaining their extremely evil choices, also have slow ageing process and natural affinity with bounty hunting skills similar to Centaurs. Although many died from losing the planet, some Rodians like being in Outworld, having few if any recollections of their former planet and are very able to accept the place as home. There has also been said that they like Bo' Rai Cho's beer a lot and are seen in Outworld cantinas. Rodian Greedo was a former adviser and assistant of Shao Kahn, and an acting informant for General Reiko. The third emperor of Outworld, and Shao's brother, Kotal Kahn, is also a Rodian. *Ponies. Originally from the planet of Equestria, they became residents of Outworld after it was brutally merged with it by Shao Kahn. Now Equestria is a town in East Outworld. The ponies look like the Earth horses, but appear cuter, smaller and have many human abilities. They are usually friendly but can also be very rude, it all depends on their personality of course. For many years they lived on Outworld, but in May of 2009, some were forced to live on Earth as they were send there like immigrants by Emperor Shao, as he claimed Outworld is overly-populated. Most of ponies who live on Earth these days, joined the mafia families. There are actually four kinds of ponies: Outworld Ponies, Unicorns, Alicorns, and Pegasuses. However, similar to Tarkatans, a lot of ponies have been killed off by Shao and his crew for rebelling against him. *Hutts. They are a large slug-like sentient race who are native to the planet Sota, but many prefer Outworld. They are well known as galactic gangsters and overlords whose Jabba the Hutt's Council controlled the Hutt crime syndicates like some mafia families of Earth. One of the most famous of Hutts is the aforementioned crime lord Jabba the Hutt. Notable residents Native *'Outworlders': Bo' Rai Cho, Li Mei, Reiko, Shao Kahn, Jabba Takadashi *'Saurians': Khameleon, Reptile (though originally from Zaterra) *'Tarkatans': Baraka *'Centaurs': Motaro *'Shokans': Kintaro, Sheeva *'Other': Ermac, Onaga, Mileena, Skarlet, Ferra/Torr Not native * Hotaru (Orderworld) * Kano (Earth) * Nitara (Venerus) * Quan Chi (Never Never Land) * Red Dragon Clan (Earth) * Shang Tsung (Earth) * Shujinko (Earth) * Kotal Kahn (Rodia) * Greedo (Rodia) * Red Harlow (Earth) * Goro (Earth) * D'Vorah (island near Chaosworld) * Watto (island near Chaosworld) * Jabba the Hutt (Sota) Locations *Mine *Blood Stone Mines *Dragon Mountains *Dragon King's Temple *Falling Cliffs *Golden Desert *Hell's Factory *Shokan Palace *Lei Chen *Forest of Death *Lost Tomb *Lower Mines *Makeba *Shao Kahn's Castle *Portal *Soul Tombs *Quan Chi's Fortress (original timeline) *Yin Yang Island *Sun Do *Beach of Death *Outworld Market *Equestria *Gand *Crystal Empire *Ghorfas *Tree of Harmony *The Fat Sumo Casino *Starlight's Village *Rakata *Tarkatan campsite *Evil Tower *Pit I *Pit's pit Policy Job descriptions from the politics career suggest the government of Outworld is a form of representative communistic dictatorship. The career in the first eight ranks has positions with names such as "State Representative", "Senator", and "Chancellor" and the job descriptions mention judicial and executive branches of government under Shao's watchful eye. This suggest that Outworld is a dictatorship of states, each with its own legislature, and the structure of the federal government of Outworld is similar to that of what the Soviet Union was like in the 1940's and 1950's when Alexander Faust and Joe Valirover ruled. The politics career in is more ambiguous as to the precise structure of the government; however, the existence of the office of vice president again suggests a system similar to that used in the USA. Also, the rank 10 in a politics career is "Emperor of the Sad World" (which may be interpreted as a dictator of planet), that means that a person can become head of state just by being promoted, without voting even being there but only if Shao Kahn allows it. When Earth's humans hack through computer, there appears to be a symbol on the screen. It looks somewhat like a seal with Chinese on the edge, more inward there are 8 stars, and at the centre there is Onaga. It could be a symbol of the former emperor or an agency in Outworld. Relationships with other Planets Long ages under the rule of a tyrannical emperor have put Outworld at odds with most other worlds and their inhabitants. The planets which have been merged with it over the years could be loosely called allies, only due to the fact their inhabitants were forced into submission to the emperor's might. Many inhabitants of these conquered planets, in fact really like Outworld, as an example Kano, Greedo and Baraka. Due to thousands of years of oppression under Shao Kahn following its annexation, Edenia has come to be a tenacious target of Outworld following its liberation. There is also little doubt that Earth and Outworld are opposing planets, long did Kahn attempt to rule the planet through Mortal Kombat, and later through direct invasion during the time of MK3. Citizens of Chaosworld seem content to have Kahn rule Outworld (due to his aggressive nature) while the inhabitants of Orderworld oppose his rule and the civil war it has created. Under the rule of Onaga, the relationships between the two neutral planets were reversed, with the Orderworld citizens contented with Outworld's rule and Chaosworld inhabitants seeking the overthrow of the Dragon King. However, neither world can actively be called Outworld's ally in a true sense, because of the respective strict and chaotic natures of each world and their inhabitants. The Never Never Land could be considered an ally under Kahn's rule as he has forged acquaintances there himself, although it was invaded during the MK3 timeframe. Under Kotal Kahn's rule, however, Never Never Land was seen as a great threat by the emperor. Now that Shao is once again in control of Outworld, Never Land is once again seen as a strong ally to the purple wasteland. Shao even once considered Shinnok of the Never Land to be kind of like his father-figure. Outworld is currently in war with Duro and so far the deck has been stacked in Shao's favour. Trivia *The sky's colour in Outworld from 400 BC to 2011 AC was purple, however from 2012 and 2019, the sky was normal colour because of the Emperor Kotal demanding Fujin to make the sky normal, in order to make it look more similar to Kotal's birth planet, Rodia. Ever since Shao Kahn reclaimed the planet, the sky has been purple once again. *Outworld is a very hated planet by the United States of America due to the fact that they are responsible for the 9/11 Outworld attacks. *During 1950's Ultranationalist general, Olaf Tutchenko was planning on destroying/ruling over the other planets around the galaxy and he killed over million of Outworlders between 1951-1955. Because of this, Outworld also holds a strong grudge against Germany and are even planning of erasing it from Earth, after/if Earth is taken over by the Emperor. *Giuseppe Travonni is known to really hate this planet a lot and is trying to destroy it for damaging Earth. Despite that, he did not join up with the other two crime families to protect Earth. He defends it alone, like Batman, but still, he thinks that this planet has a good sanctuary and also a agrees that the sky looks better as normal than purple. Gallery Outworld_map.png|Outworld's map. Outworld_map_2.png|Outworld's map sequel. Outworld_city.jpg|Outworld city. Outworld_ruins.jpg|Outworld ruins in film. The_Dragon_King.png|The Dragon King, first ever ruler of Outworld. Outworld_kamidogu.jpg|Outworld's kamidogu. Emperor Shao.jpg|Shao Kahn, second ruler of Outworld. Kahn_Kotal.jpg|Kotal Kahn, the third Emperor of Outworld. Outworld pyramind.jpg|Outworld pyramid. 4th_Reich_flag.png|A flag of one of Outworld's paramilitary groups. Category:Planets Category:MK Category:Gods' Creations Category:Locations Category:Communist Planets Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:! Category:Empires Category:Filled with Evil